


Relocation

by omphale23



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The envelope was on the table, propped against a stack of magazines and already torn, thin with pages it didn't contain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relocation

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to [](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/profile)[**slidellra**](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/), who is, as always, my favorite beta.

The envelope was on the table, propped against a stack of magazines and already torn, thin with pages it didn't contain.

He wasn't surprised. Whatever happened, Ray had always been open, direct, honest. Maybe it was the memory of his arguments with Stella, whispers and hidden faults. Maybe it was that Ray knew how important Fraser's own secrets were, wanted to keep the lines of their separate pasts. Maybe it was nothing more than who he was.

Whatever the reason the envelope was there, ragged edges and all. When Ray rattled in the door hours later the decision was clear in the bruised skin under his eyes, the way that he refused to look at Fraser directly, the twitching movements he used as they prepared a last meal and ate in silence.

It wasn't as if they had expected Ray's petition to be accepted. This life had always been temporary, a respite from the questions Fraser refused to ask himself about Ray's long-delayed return to Chicago, a break from his solitude. It wasn't something he could keep.

Fraser watched Ray sleep that night. Neither of them had spoken of what happened next; he supposed they never would.


End file.
